Octomon
Octomon Octomon is a Mollusk Digimon whose name and design are derived from the octopus. A fiendish hacker, it was discovered from the virus it used to crash a rival's research computer. It has a nasty habit of collecting things; the tips of its tentacles are affixed with claws obtained from a Devidramon's data, and it is clad throughout with Digi-Treasure which it gathered from the bottom of the Net Ocean. Fujitsumon, a kind of tiny Shellfish-type Digimon, cling to the pot it wears on its head. These Fujitsumon develop their senses, and it is thought that they have formed a symbiotic relationship so that if they sense danger they inform Octomon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/octmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Octomon] The character on its gun reads . Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Octomon are recruitable enemies in the Cathode version of Temple of Darkness - Left and Right and Vamdemon's Mansion. An Octomon is also in the party of the boss of Etemon's Palace, Etemon.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 The three Syakomon that belonging to the Poi Brothers Digivolved to Octomon to fight a Mojyamon until Kari Kamiya and Angewomon and Izzy Izumi and MegaKabuterimon arrived with Jackie (Gennai's Chinese counterpart) to tell them that Mojyamon wasn't evil. One of the Poi Brothers and his Syakomon went to the India/China Border where his Octomon used his Spurting Ink Strike to write "We Come in Peace" on a cliff wall. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Octomon digivolves from Otamamon without a digi-egg to Brachiomon in line 55, from Crabmon without a digi-egg to Divermon in line 60, and from Kokuwamon without a digi-egg to Divermon in line 69.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers Two Octomon were among the Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Octomon are enemies in Dark Taichi's Crevasse. The Candlemon card, titled "Kaimei Bokujuu", teaches a Digimon the Kaimei Bokujuu technique. Kaimei Bokujuu reduces one enemy's SP.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Xros Wars An Octomon appears under the rule of Neptunmon. It tries to drown Taiki and the others until he has Shoutmon X2 DigiXros with ChibiKamemon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Octomon was one of Lord Marine's henchmen. Digimon World 2 Octomon digivolves from Otamamon and Syakomon and can Digivolve to Dragomon. Octomon also appears as boss. Digimon World 3 Octomon can be found in Asuka Server's North Sector, in the 2 Seabeds found in the Lake of Ice. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Betamon digivolves into Octomon. Octomon can DNA digivolve with Gesomon to create Dragomon. Putting a Prissy Octomon in your Farm will unlock a Species Quest. Attacks * : Shoots a bullet packed with potently toxic ink. * Octopus Trap (Fujitsumon) Fujitsumon Fujitsumon is a tiny Shellfish Digimon who clings to the pot Octomon wears on its head. These Fujitsumon develop their senses, and it is thought that they have formed a symbiotic relationship so that if they sense danger they inform Octomon. Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Mollusk Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Digimon species